


My Black Knight In The White Moonlight (Episode Three)

by thorkiship18



Series: My Black Knight In The White Moonlight (Series) [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angelic Lore, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam, Castiel is Eighteen Years Old, Castiel is a Little Shit, Consensual Underage Sex, Dean Has Secrets, Dean In Love, Dean in a Suit, Dean is Loved, Dean is a Sweetheart, High School Student Castiel, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, John Winchester Being an Asshole, M/M, Making Love, Oral Sex, Past Castiel/Dean Winchester, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Has Powers, Sam is Sixteen Years Old, Sam-Centric, Supportive Dean, Top Dean, Vampire Castiel, Vampire Dean Winchester, Vampire Hunters, Vampire John Winchester, Worried Dean, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7642105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There's no doubt about it, Dean." John hisses. "He's one of them and you know it. You saw the power for yourself and this isn't the first time."</p><p>Dean clenches his fists. "I'm well aware...do not remind me." </p><p>(Or the one where Sam goes into a two-day coma and finds out that he's special.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Black Knight In The White Moonlight (Episode Three)

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I'm continuing this! Don't get me wrong. I absolutely love this series! I'm just surprised that it's kinda popular. Love you all! Enjoy!

"Does he even know about himself? About his powers?"

There's voices. But not inside of his head. No, he actually hears them, though they're at tad bit jumbled. Sam knows that the voices belong to Dean and his father, John. Why can't he move right now? Why is there nothing but darkness surrounding him? He doesn't remember much, but what he does remember is that he jumped in front of a bullet to protect Dean. And then after that...it's just...like it wasn't real. Like a dream. What happened? Sam struggles to wake up, forcefully listening to the conversation. He hears Dean's voice, desperately trying to hang onto consciousness.

"He's not them! He can't be...I would've known! It's just--This doesn't make sense."

"In the world we live in, nothing makes sense. We usually learn to accept that, but the circumstances have changed. This boy has their power. He could prove dangerous if they ever got their hands on him."

"I won't allow it!" Sam hears Dean shout. "They won't get to him. Not while I still stand. I can't allow that..."

"You can't protect him if they learn about him first!"

It's all this shouting that finally forces the boy to awake from his slumber. He opens his eyes barely and sees Dean, expression angry and directed towards his father. John only looks annoyed by his offspring. The both of them turn their attention towards the bed that he's lain in. He hadn't realized that he was in their bed, but maybe that's because he wasn't really in the mindset to know about such things. Dean looks at Sam then, worried eyes casted down upon him. He quickly makes his way to his side, checking him over for a fever.

John just continues to watch him. His own eyes are displaying something like distrust or doubt towards the human his son is tending to. This vampire is a mystery; he looks as though he's had a hard life. It's kind of hard to imagine just who he is and how he was prior to becoming a vampire, though Sam suspects that he and Dean could've been nobility of some sort. It's an insane thought. But he can't stop thinking about it. The way they wear their clothes seems to only rouse his suspicions. Yet it's all forgotten when Dean presses his lips to Sam's. He loves him. There's nothing in this world he'd trade him for.

Nothing.

"I'm pleased to see that you're awake." He says, smiling sadly. "I had no idea when you would come to."

No idea? Sam sits up, groaning just a bit. "What do you mean? How--How long was I asleep for?"

"Two days." John grunts, crossing his arms over his chest. "Two days and six hours, but no one's counting."

"Two days...? How's that even possible? What happened to me?"

The elder vampire paces the room. "You don't remember, I assume? It can't be helped. You achieved something that only a select few people can nowadays. There used to be more of you, but...well, they've chosen their side. Dean had a--"

The blonde stands once again, chest to chest with his father. He's fuming, angry for some reason. The atmosphere has changed drastically. What is this? Is there something that he should know? The two Winchesters stare each other down until John smirks, sighing a little laugh out. He unfolds his arms and straightens the sleeves on his shirt. He takes two large steps away from Dean and heads toward the door, but not before he looks at Sam. His smirk turns into a full on grin, exposing his fangs. The boy just sits there uncomfortably because he knows what's going on in John's head. He views him as a meal...and a possible plaything.

"Fine then." He says to his son. "You want to keep him in the dark? Be my guest. Just don't come crying out to me when he gets killed because of you. I'll take my leave for now, but just know that I'll be back. This has gotten interesting indeed."

Soon, John exits the room and the penthouse shortly after. What's he talking about? What is it that Sam needs to know? He hates being left out of the loop, especially if his wellbeing is at stake. Dean kneels back down next to Sam's side of the bed, grabbing his hand. He kisses the back of it gingerly, eyes on him the whole time. Those emerald portals suck the boy in every time he gazes into them, forcing him to find a way out even if he doesn't want to. Dean looks to be promising something with only his eyes, though Sam doesn't know what. He wants answers right now. Like what happened the other night in that parking lot. Did he imagine that part? The part when he...when he shot something at that Hunter?

Sam looks at him, determined. "What happened that night...?"

"You..." Dean hesitates. He never hesitates. "It's...complicated."

"No. No, Dean. It's not complicated at all. Just tell me...please." His puppy dog eyes show themselves. "I'm begging you..."

He knows that it's unfair to use a dirty tactic such as that, but he has no other choice. The puppy dog eyes have only existed for a few weeks now and each time he uses them, Dean does exactly what he wants. Sam can't really say how it happens, he just knows that it works and right now is no exception. The blonde becomes visibly flustered, casting his gaze downward and smiling softly. It worked! He's got him now! After several long seconds, he begins to talk, though it's not the answer that the mortal was hoping to get. He wanted something substantial to work with, but all he got was more questions than answers.

"It'd take years for me to explain just what you did and how you managed to do it." Dean starts. "It's possible that...someone in your family could do what you did and more."

The boy's interest is piqued. "Someone in my family? Wait, what do you mean? Do what I did? I don't understand what this means. Dean, answer me honestly. Please. What did I do that night?"

"You created a Holy Barrier with your mind then used it to obliterate the Hunter that threatened us." The vampire continues when Sam looks confused. "I told you that I can't explain it right now. I'm ignorant when it comes to this particular subject. I have a friend who used to be a Hunter. He can help you. Help us."

"Used to? What happened to him?"

"I turned him. Against his will. He was forced to run from The Hunters. He still hates me for that..."

So many unanswered questions as he had previously thought. What the hell is a Holy Barrier? It sounds...ominous, but, as it's title suggests, holy. It must be good if that's what it's called. Dean said something about a family member having the same ability. Who? Everyone in his family is gone. He has no one. Well, not anymore. He's got Dean and maybe, to some unknown extent, John and this mystery buddy of his. When it comes to John, Sam starts thinking negative thoughts. That vampire seems to be the type described in the novels. The rich, seductive, evil, asshole ones. He definitely gives off that vibe when be glances at the boy and he only wants to cower behind Dean forever.

But there's more to this than what Dean and his father are letting on. Sam doesn't want to think that his lover is keeping anything from him, but he can't help but to feel that way. The way he quieted John who was clearly about to say something important made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. All that he knows right now is that the older one claims that he's "one of them". He wants to know what that means. Sometime in the near future would be nice. Despite just awakening from his two-day sleep, Sam feels his eyes going a little heavy. He unceremoniously flops back down onto the soft, king-sized bed, pulling the covers over his head. He's tired and he's not getting any answers. He hears Dean chuckle.

"Are you hiding from me, Little One?"

Sam shakes his head from underneath the blanket, voice slightly muffled. Strands of his hair peek out from the top. "Nuh uh. I'm just sleepy."

"You've been asleep for two days." He says to him, climbing in bed next to his shrouded form. "Do you not want to spend time with me? I've been worried about you..."

Dammit! He's playing dirty too! "You rotten vampire. I can see through you. Your vampirey tricks don't work on me."

Dean peels back the blanket, draping his body over Sam's. His eyes have darkened and he looks washed over by lust. "But your tricks do on myself. You know that I can't resist you, Sam. When you do things such as this, I get...I get more than a little  _excited_. I think the word for your behavior is 'adorable'."

"I think so...too." He's at a loss for words.

The boy blushes hard as Dean's face gets closer to his own until they kiss once again. Why is it that when he touches him, his body melts like chocolate? Why is it that when he kisses him, all of his troubles float away? Perhaps he'll never get an answer. But perhaps that's a good thing. Maybe. Eventually, Dean peels off Sam's clothing; every single stitch, every single article until he's completely naked. The vampire keeps on his clothes. It seems that he wants to please the boy only, not himself. Sam will never understand why he does that. Does he feel inadequate?

Dean kisses and licks at his neck tentatively, even going so far as to use his sharpened fangs to graze his skin. Sam might not say it out loud, but he actually loves it when that happens. He half expects him to just take a small bite, though he never does. The human sees his slight dilemma though, when he turns his face away. Dean wants to taste him, but it looks like he's afraid. Afraid of what? Hurting him? No one will hurt him as much as Benny or Rick has, that much is certain. The grim thoughts of being hurt are pulled away when Dean starts sucking on his neck while teasing the boy's entrance. He whines and moans into the blonde's ear, gripping his shirt tightly. He wants this. This and more. He wants Dean inside of him now.

"Please, Dean..." Sam gasps as a finger slips inside to his sweet spot. "Mmm...don't...do that. I don't want that..."

The vampire only continues to wiggle his fingers around; his pupils have blown wide with want. "Then tell me. Tell me what you desire and I'll obey. I'll always obey you. I'll give you what you want."

"I--I...I w--want..." He's embarrassed to even say it, but he's got to if he wants this to go on. "I want you...inside of me...make love to me, Dean..."

That's all he needed to hear apparently. The vampire surges foward, capturing the boy's lips once again in a heated frenzy. Their tongues dance together like the first night they met; slow and teasing. Sam whimpers at the loss of Dean's fingers, but soon gasps quietly when he reinserts them, this time with lubricant. The slick substance makes noise as he's worked open by his immortal lover. The sound embarrasses him more than the act itself. It makes his cheeks red and his moans sweet. Dean goes at a snail's pace, taking his time. He mentioned before that he loves to do that to him. Sam only sees this as torture; his cock is aching for attention and his balls are desperate for release.

Eventually, when he's deemed it enough, Dean takes away his fingers. He sits up and begins taking off his belt, eyes locked on Sam's delicious form. The boy blushes harder under that intense gaze. After the belt comes off, Dean's hard dick exposes itself. It's so stiff, the tip so red and leaking precum onto the sheets. Sam becomes almost hypnotized by it. It's not the first time that he's seen this, but it's still impressive to look at. The blonde touches himself, hissing hotly at the feel of it. At the last second, right before Dean puts it in, Sam stops him, hand curled into a fist on his chest. He looks confused, yet he stops, obeying the mortal's silent orders.

"Is there something wrong?" Dean asks. "Did I do something to offend you?"

Sam, still embarrassed, shakes his head no. "No. I...I changed my mind. I want you to do something else for me."

Dean sits on his haunches, hard cock still in the air. "Of course. What do you have in mind?"

"Just relax."

It takes little time for Sam to sit up and fit the entirety of Dean's length unto his mouth. The creature moans in immense pleasure, hands on either side of the boy's head. Sam wants this now. He wants to please Dean. All he ever does is make sure that he's okay and the he is satisfied, but what about himself? It kind of parallels with how Sam used to fuck the other men. They'd focus on their own satisfaction without asking him if he'd like to cum. Savage barbarians. The same thing happened with Benny, but not so much Rick. There were times when he'd force Sam to have an orgasm. Yes, against his will. The feeling was bittersweet as he felt good while it happened, but felt awful when he was finished. But he doesn't want to think of it anymore.

Dean's body tenses up slightly. "Oh! Sam, you--you don't have to do this! I'm not like those men. I only care about your pleasure."

"But I want to do this." He mutters when he takes the vampire's dick out, licking on the head and underside of it. "You've been so concerned about me, but you barely get release."

"I--I don't need it..."

"Even so, I want to make you feel good for once. I love you. Let me do this..."

The rich and powerful Dean Winchester relents. He smiles, but bites his lip afterwards as he accepts Sam's machinations. He lets the boy take the lead, letting him strip him of the clothes. Soon, they're both naked with Dean laying on his back. Sam bobs his head up and down, mouth full of the vampire's member. The pleasure is too much for him. He tries to warn his human about what's about to happen, but he's too late. Dean roars as he shoots his load down Sam's throat. His eyes flash red and his fangs show themselves.

When he calms down, he looks at the boy, hazel eyes full of love and life. He ungracefully swallows it all down, licking his lips after. Sam knows that what he just did was out of the norm for them, but he felt like giving back. Dean didn't have to take him in. He didn't have to save him and he didn't have to fall in love with him--though he claims that he couldn't control that part. But he did all of those things while Sam gave him nothing. Nothing but the love in his heart. So yeah, he gave him something back. Something he considers as a selfless act. It's only right.

"I apologize for being so...swift." Dean mumbles. He's cute when he's being bashful. "I do not...words cannot describe how wonderful you just made me feel."

Sam comes back up, still blushing. "I'm happy that I could do this for you. You do everything for me, so I just thought...well, that doesn't matter. I don't wanna make an ass of myself."

All too quickly, the boy is flipped onto his back with Dean staring down at him. He used his vampire powers/quick speed to do this. "I appreciate it. Truly. But now, I'll give you what you wanted all along."

This wasn't expected at all...yet Sam's not gonna complain. He's gonna enjoy this because it's coming from the one he loves. They still have much to talk about and he still has millions of questions that need answering, but for right now, Sam is content. As long as Dean keeps loving him, he'll be okay. As long as he keeps kissing him, everything will be alright. No more Vampire Hunters. No more secrets. No more strange men and no more heartache. Just Dean.

Nothing else matters.

****

After their night of intense lovemaking, Sam awakens in the morning feeling rejuvenated. He's saddened to find out that Dean is gone, not in the bed. He doesn't sleep. He can't. He's a vampire. He doesn't sleep during the day like how the dumb lore says. Dean stays up 24/7, watching over Sam when he's not working. And even when he works, he's  _still_ looking out for him; the blonde takes him everywhere, never letting him out of his sight. It's not as troublesome as you might think. Sam loves that there's someone looking out for him like Dean. Someone who just so happens to be a dangerous, immortal monster, but is secretly a huge teddy bear/gentleman when it counts.

Getting out of the bed, Sam notices that he's fully clothed in his silky pajama set that he picked out at Dean's shop. He must've put it on him when he was asleep. It's not odd. It's actually kinda cute. Yawning, the boy heads to the hallway, seeing that the bedroom door is ajar. Curiouser and curiouser. It's not until he walks towards the stairs that he begins to hear voices. Dean and John arguing... _again._ Sam inches closer near the spiral staircase, hidden from view. Sure enough, in the middle of the large foyer, the Winchester men are bickering back and forth. The subject matter draws the boy in. It's about him after all. He knows it.

"There's no doubt about it, Dean." John hisses. "He's one of them and you know it. You saw the power for yourself and this isn't the first time."

Dean clenches his fists. "I'm well aware...do not remind me."

"If they get wind of his abilities awakening, they'll come for him and when they grab him, they'll come for you because of what you are. I don't want you harmed, my son. I care--"

"Don't use words that you don't understand, John!" Dean snaps. It causes Sam to jump in his hiding place. "You're incapable of caring or loving anyone but yourself so don't you dare say that you care about me. I won't accept it and I won't let those bastards get their claws into him. I'll take him to see Castiel."

"Will you have him tell the boy of his origins?"

"I don't know what else to do."

John chuckles deep in his throat. He sounds amused, but annoyed as well. He looks up to where Sam's listening in. "Maybe you should tell him yourself, don't you think? You can come out now, Sam. I won't bite. Much."

It takes the mortal, and Dean, by surprise that John managed to discover him without any issues. Sam supposes that hiding was a waste of time anyways. Those two are nature's most dangerous killers, able to sense things from miles away. He stands from where he's crouched down, slowly going down the stairs until he's face to face with Dean and his father. The dark haired vampire keeps gazing at him like he wants a bite. He's not being very subtle at the moment. Sam wants answers immediately.

He wants them from Dean, not some outside source. He wants the answers from someone he trusts with his life. The blonde stares at him, green eyes glassy. Can vampires cry? That's a question for another day. Sam takes a step forward, soon finding himself in Dean's strong arms. His legs have seemed to have stopped working all of a sudden. He's feeling a bit weak. Definitely from lack of sustenance. That can wait for now! When Sam opens his mouth, John takes one step forward, hands behind his back. He must find this entertaining.

"What am I, Dean?" The teen asks, voice small. "What am I? Am I even...human?"

Dean smiles sadly at him. "I can try to answer that as best as I'm able. You're human, but you're a special type of human. Someone in your family possessed incredible powers that have been passed down onto you. They haven't awoken until a few nights ago. I cannot explain more."

"He could," John grunts. "But he doesn't want to. No matter how ignorant my son my seem, he's actually very knowledgeable. I will leave now so he can take you to his contact's home." The older one smirks at the boy and it sends shivers down his spine. "I'll definitely be seeing you again, Samuel."

After John leaves for the second time, Sam separates himself from Dean's hold, wobbling slightly. "Where does this Castiel person live?"

"Not...far." Dean frowns, holding out both hands. "You should go lay down while I prepare your breakfast. You haven't eaten in days."

"Yeah...thank you."

"There's no need for thanks on my part. I do these things because I love you." The vampire smiles, kissing Sam's forehead. "Now, go on. It'll be ready soon."

As he slowly ascends the staircase, Sam tries his hardest to ignore the feeling of betrayal. He doesn't really know why he feels this way, but there's something more than what Dean's letting on. They don't keep secrets from each other. Oh well. Only time will tell, he guesses. Right as he lays back in bed, his stomach grumbles very loud, causing his face to get hot. He closes his hazel eyes and puts both hands over his tummy. Dean needs to hurry. French Toast with orange juice and crispy bacon on the side is sounding awfully delicious right about now. He nearly dies of starvation on the spot.

****

After breakfast and a shower, Sam got dressed and he and Dean left the penthouse, climbing into his car. During the drive, he'd entertain Sam with brief but funny stories about Castiel. He was a human Hunter in all respects. He lived eating cheeseburgers and other salty, greasy food. They crossed paths a few times and every time, Dean managed to slip away from him. The one time he didn't was when they were ambushed by rogue Hunters. Castiel was shot and near death by the time Dean found him. In an act of compassion, he bit into him, transforming him into a vampire.

But it was all against his will. After his "rebirth", Castiel savagely attacked his maker, horrified at what he became. It was Dean who provided him with safe havens away from his previous organization. He gave him an apartment downtown to lie low in, but he ended up staying for the long haul. Despite Dean being finished with this particular tale, Sam can't help but to feel like he's missing something. An important element in this story. He shrugs it off as they park in front of a nice looking apartment building. Perhaps he'll find out soon enough when he meets the guy.

Dean gets out first, coming around to open Sam's door. It's always expected. He does this all the time when they go out. They both walk in the building, going straight for the elevator. Dean pushes floor six and the mechanism springs to life, lifting them up and closing the doors. As they go up, Dean smacks a quick and unexpected kiss on the boy's lips, smirking when his face starts to flush strawberry red. The smirk turns into a full on laugh in seconds. It makes Sam want to punch his dumb, dummy face in. The things that he does to him.. they're evil! Well, evilish. Not exactly, but you get the point. Soon, the elevator doors open up and Sam begrudgingly follows his lover down the hall until he stops near the second to last door on the right. He knocks twice.

"Do you think he's home?" Sam questions.

Dean looks at him, nodding. "Oh, he's home. It's a Saturday. He stays home on the weekends and plays those games through the television."

The boy frowns. "How old is this guy, Dean? Before you turned him, I mean."

"Er..."

That's not a good answer. As Dean contemplates telling the truth, a man opens the door, dressed in only blue boxers and a white t-shirt. Man is a bit of a stretch to be honest. He's shorter and he looks younger than Sam, but there's more to it than that. His brown hair is a mess and he's got a video game controller in his hand. A headset too. There must be a mistake.  _This_ is Castiel? A kid like him? Oh crap. He looks mad, almost as if they've interrupted something and by the looks of it, they have. He looks at Dean and then at Sam, then back at Dean. He sighs heavily, holding his headset.

"I'll talk to you guys later. Something came up." He turns off the device and opens the door wider, signaling them inside. "You better have a good reason for barging in like this."

****

Turns out that yes, Castiel is the scrawny, little teenager that's not really a teenager. Sam sits on the sofa while Dean looks at the assortment of books, movies and video games on the shelf. He touches them carefully, admiring the orderliness in the apartment. The boy just sits by himself, hands clasped together in his lap. They're just waiting for Castiel--or Cas, as he likes to be called--to get dressed. He told them that they ruined his plans. Supposedly, his plans for today were comprised of him sitting back and playing Playstation all fucking day. What a fabulous life that he lives. Or afterlife. Either or.

Eventually, he graces them with his presence again, dressed a little appropriately. Kinda. His shorts are too small. Reminds Sam of...you know. "Okay, first things first, who the hell are you and why did Dean bring you here?"

"Cas..." Dean huffs in annoyance, only to be stopped by Sam.

"It's okay, Dean. It's alright. Just relax. My name is Sam and Dean brought me here because he thinks you can help me with something that happened to me."

Castiel smirks, glancing knowingly at the other vampire. "Wow. Never thought I'd see the day when you'd listen to a human. Must be better in bed than I was." Sam feels uncomfortable now, but the shorter guy continues on. "Whatever. Okay. Talk. What do you need help with? What happened to you?"

"Um...a couple of nights ago, we were attacked by Hunters. When Dean was distracted, one of them tried to kill him, but then...something strange happened to me. I can't describe what was going on in my head or my body. I just had a feeling and I held onto it then...Well, Dean said that I created a 'Holy Barrier' or something. I don't know what that is--"

"YOU WHAT!?" Cas shrieks, looking back at Dean. "Is this true!? Did you see this!?"

Dean gives a single, solitary nod. He's calm looking, but he's not fooling Sam. "With my own two eyes. He completely disintegrated that Hunter, Cas, and he doesn't even know how. I figured that you can explain to him just what he is. Can you?"

"Of course!" The short vampire quickly goes to his bookshelf, plucking a golden brown, leathery book from there. He plops down next to the boy, opening it until he gets to a certain chapter. "There. Here we are."

The brunette sits up, looking and reading the words aloud. "The Children Of The Sun? What is that?"

"An ancient, long forgotten subgroup of Hunters. According to the lore, the men and women who possessed powers like yours were gifted them by Angels. Yes, real Angels, Sam. Like Heavenly ones. The blessed few were called upon to eradicate the evil that plagued the earth. That didn't just include vampires you know. Supposedly, there were different monsters out there like werewolves and harpies and such. Apparently, they've gone extinct, or at least that's what I've read and heard. Now, there's only the vampires. The only monster that seems to multiply after one is killed. Well, besides the hydra which is among the extinct monsters."

"But wait..." Sam's having a hard time with this. "You said they were ancient and long forgotten. Am I the only one left?"

"It seems that way." Cas confirms. "At least in this generation. An ancestor of yours must've been a Child Of The Sun. Your powers could've laid dormant in your family for generations if you are just now hearing about this. Your bloodline is special and I fear that The Hunters will use you and your abilities to kill us all if they catch you. Your powers are growing exponentially as we speak and you haven't even learned the basics of them. Essentially, they're like magic spells, but not quite. None of that matters right now. We just have to hide you. We can't let them take you."

This is all too much and all too soon. He's still trying to get over the fact that his boyfriend (ha, cute) is a vampire, but now Sam's gotta worry about being a descendant of a special group of Hunters with supernatural abilities!? If there's a reset button on life, he wants to press it and he wants to press it now! There's no way that someone in his family was a Hunter. It can't be.. but then again, he wouldn't know. He doesn't have a single living family member so who knows whose side they were on! Couldn't have been his mother's...but, again, he wouldn't know. It could've easily been on his dead father's side. He never knew him and his mother never talked about him so it could be that side.

"I don't...want this..." The boy whispers meekly. "I don't want this in my blood. I want to be...normal."

"Normalcy is vastly overrated." Cas huffs, closing the book. "Just looks like we're gonna have to double down on protection detail." He gazes towards Dean. "Have him set up with me. You know, school. Hide him, but in plain sight. I could always use a buddy to walk home with."

Dean chuckles again. "For once, I agree with you. How'd you like to go back to school, Sam? And don't worry. It's a private school. Cas goes there to blend in. What do you say? Lessens the chance of being alone when the Hunters close in on you." Before Sam can even dispute with him, Dean immediately decides it for him. "Anything to keep you safe. I'll go down to the school today and you'll most likely be starting on Monday."

SCHOOL!? AGAIN!?

Fuck. And just like that, his say in the matter is nonexistent. Oh, the perils of high school. And to relive them a second time? Forget about it! Dean and Castiel grin at him, but Sam's not grinning. Oh, no, he's definitely not grinning. His palms are getting sweaty at the thought of standing up and introducing himself. What if he says the wrong things? Oh, God. Getting up, he smiles nervously, heading for the bathroom. He shuts and locks the door and leans against it. Hopefully, this is all an elaborate joke on his part. He's not even fooling himself. Jesus Christ, how's he getting out of this one...?

**Author's Note:**

> More revelations to come, guys! There's gonna be at least twelve to thirteen episodes of this, so get relaxed! ;) Stay tuned next week (or in a few days. WOOOHOO!) for a new episode. Stay frosty!


End file.
